The worst day of my life
by Lauralovesoth
Summary: Peytons mom died 1 month ago.She is just coping with it when a strange woman turns up at the door.She is peytons birth mother.Peyton was adopted and it was not made legal. Peyton has to go live with her now. Ellie is a drug addict.
1. My Momma

_My name is Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer. I am 7 years old. Last month my Momma died in a car crash. I loved my Mommy. She was a beautiful woman who was taken away from us. Daddy says god needed a new angel so he took my momma. My momma still watches me though, and I can talk to her in the cemetery. I go there with my best friend Brooke. I never go with my Daddy, he is too sad still. He pretends he is ok, but I know he's not. But we get through because we have each other._

_Thursday 12__th__ August._

_Me and Brooke went to visit my Momma. I told her how much I miss her. I also told her that Brooke and I had a sleepover, we had popcorn and chocolate. We watched movies and we even had a pillow fight! There were feathers everywhere. It was really funny. I was scared we'd get in trouble but Brooke's mom doesn't mind. She's never there. Just like my Momma. But my Momma's in heaven, she's God's angel. Brooke's momma just doesn't like her._

_Friday 13__th__ August._

_I went to the beach with Brooke. We played tennis and had a water fight in the sea. Then we sunbathed to dry off. I don't like sunbathing because it's boring so after a while I put some music on. Me and Brooke were dancing and it was real fun. Then we saw a boy with his dog. It was a Labrador. It made me sad because Labrador's are my Momma's favourite animal. I cried for a bit and Brooke hugged me. But then she made me laugh because she was checking out the lifeguard. And she's only seven. _

_Saturday 14__th__ August._

_A lady came round to see how I was. Daddy said she was just checking I was okay and I could talk to her about my Momma. I don't like to talk about how she died because Brooke and I were in the accident with her. And she died. And we didn't. And it makes me sad that I saw my Momma die. The lady wanted me to tell her everything that happened that day. I didn't want to tell her. I didn't want to remember. I didn't even tell my Daddy too much, yet this lady wanted me to tell her every little detail. I think she's just nosy. So I didn't tell her. She got mad at me. She didn't say but I could tell. I could see it in her eyes._

_The day my Momma died, she was taking me and Brooke to cheerleading practice. We were running late so she jumped a red light. Me and Brooke were laughing because she wasn't supposed to jump lights. Then there was a loud bang. My Momma screamed real loud, it went on for a while and then it just stopped. She didn't make any sound. I could hear Brooke crying. I was crying too. My leg hurt. "Momma, Momma?" I yelled. She never answered. Then I heard a boy's voice. "Hello..." he shouted. I shouted back and told him to help us. He said his name was Lucas and his Mom owned a cafe just round the corner. He ran off and soon he came back with his Mom. She called an ambulance and talked to me and Brooke so we didn't fall asleep. I asked her to check my Momma, so she did. I asked her was she ok, and she didn't reply. That was the moment I knew. I knew my Momma had died, but I wanted to pretend she was okay, like this was a nightmare. Soon the ambulance came and I gave _

_Lucas' mom my Daddy's number. She phoned him for me. Daddy wasn't home at the time, he was working away. When we got to the hospital I could hear people's voices but I didn't understand what they were saying. Suddenly everything went dark. When I woke up my Daddy was there. He had got the soonest plane home he could. I asked about Momma, and Daddy told me she had gone to heaven. I asked about Brooke, and Daddy told me she had hurt her wrist but was ok. I will never forget that day. It was the worst day of my life._


	2. My best friend

Author's note : I know this chapter is kinda short, but before Ellie comes into it I wanted to do a chapter on her dad. So yeah, there wasn't much else I could do inbetween this chapter and the next. I am about to start writing the next chapter NOW. So yeah, keep reading. Thanks for putting it on alert or faves + stuff . Oh yeah, and reviews, please? If anyone has any ideas, or tips then that would be appreciated. Cheers. (:

_My best friend is Brooke Davis. I have known her since I was 6. We always have lots of fun together and she cheers me up when I'm sad. She has a crush on the lifeguard at the pool. We always have to go swimming so she can see him. She also has a crush on Nathan Scott, the basketball player. The only reason she cheerleads is to watch the boys running round. She makes me laugh because she acts like she is twenty. She even got a pair of heels at weekend! She gets whatever she wants because her parents are rich. I'm not allowed to wear heels yet, my momma said I should enjoy being young before life gets complicated. _

_Tuesday 17__th__ August._

_I went to cheer practice with Brooke. I wasn't sure I wanted to go because cheer reminds me of my momma, but Brooke said my mom would want me to go. We were both nervous because it was our first practice since the accident. The other girls acted weird around us, it was kinda awkward. I wanted to just go home but Brooke reminded me how hiding away from things would only make it worse. We stuck it out until the end and then we went back to Brooke's. I saw Brooke's mom for the first time in ages. She was in a real bad mood; she took Brooke in another room and told her (rather loudly) to send me home as soon as possible because I was emotionally unstable and she didn't want Brooke hanging around with me. Brooke told her to shut up because I was her best friend. I could never have told my Momma to shut up, but I was pleased Brooke stuck up for me. I don't like Brooke's mom. Neither does Brooke. I am glad my mom was so nice._

_Thursday 19__th__ August._

_I really miss my Momma. I went to the cemetery today with Brooke. I wanted to just talk to her, but I couldn't get my words out. I just wish my Momma were still here. I miss her so much. I started crying, and then Brooke started crying. We were both just sat there on the floor sobbing away. Brooke misses my mom too. She was like the mom she never had. Brooke helps me through it though, she cheers me up and helps me see that I will feel better in time. She looks after me too. In school yesterday, this boy called Billy came over to me and snatched the crayon I was using out of my hand. I asked him to give it me back and explained I was using it and he could have it when I'd done, when he turned round and said "Shut up no-mom". So Brooke punched him. And she got sent home from school. Her mom went mad. I love Brooke very much. The three most important people in my life are Daddy, Momma, and Brooke. I don't need anybody else. As long as I have those people to help me through whatever comes, I will be okay. _


	3. My Daddy

A/n: Next chapter, as promised :D. This one's a bit longer. Now that bits out of the way, I can introduce Ellie in. Reviews would be appreciated. Thankyou for reading, Love Laura. x

_My Daddy is the greatest man alive. He is kind and strong and he helps me with stuff. I love him a lot. Since I don't have my mom around anymore, my daddy is there for me. He changed his job so he could be with me, as he didn't want to hire a nanny because he wouldn't know me properly. He wanted to see me all the time, not just twice a year. My Daddy always plays games with me, we have fun. Recently, since the accident, my daddy doesn't want to play much. He sits on his own a lot, looking at pictures of my mom. He really loved my mom, but she had to leave. He doesn't want to go talk to her at the cemetery because he feels stupid talking to a gravestone. He still buys flowers for me to put there though. He protects me from bad stuff too, once Grandad came over at Christmas and he was in a bad way; he drank all the time and was always wasted. Daddy didn't want me to see him like that, so he kicked him out. I haven't see granddad since. When I asked about him dad said when my granddad is clean enough, he will let him see me. I liked my granddad, but I love how my dad won't let anything bad happen to me. _

_Saturday 21__st__ August._

_I saw the accident on the news. It is sort of strange because it happened so long ago. It was just over a month ago, but it feels like forever. Daddy told them not to broadcast it until now because I was in a bad way right after it happened. He didn't want me to be reminded of it, and see pictures of the car. The car was pretty messed. I feel kinda guilty about the accident. My mom kept telling me to hurry but I had to tie my hair back. That is why we were late; because I couldn't find a bobble. If I hadn't tied my hair up, we would have been on time, mommy wouldn't have jumped the light, and she would still be alive. It's not fair. I wish I could turn back time. _

_Sunday 22__nd__ August. _

_Got a call off Lucas today. The boy who helped me and Brooke. He wanted to see how I was doing. I thought it was quite strange but kind at the same time. For some reason I found myself telling him everything. How I felt. What exactly happened that day. How I went to the cemetery with Brooke. How my daddy was so sad. I was telling this guy everything and I had only met him once. He said he wanted to visit us at the hospital, me and Brooke, but his mom wouldn't let him. She said we needed time to get ourselves together. He had nagged his mom to let him call and she wouldn't let him until today. He asked how I was at the funeral. I told him how I was messed up, and I cried all the way through that and the wake, whilst Brooke hugged me. My dad was still too sad himself. If he saw me crying, he would cry, and he wanted people to think he was being strong, for me. I don't mind that he is so sad. I am sad too. We are sad together. Lucas said if I ever needed to talk I could go to his mom's cafe. He told me it is called Karen's cafe, and he gave me the address. I thanked him about a hundred times, for helping us. I don't know if I will go and talk to him, but it might help. Because he won't judge me. Because he doesn't know me. _

_Monday 23__rd__ August._

_I was feeling real down today. Daddy let me have the day off school. He said we could do whatever I wanted, his treat. He wanted to cheer me up. I love him so much. I said I wanted to make a memory box, filled with things that reminded me of my Momma, so I would never forget her. He said ok, and we got to work. First off we got pictures of her, and her old teddy. We got her favourite Pj's, which still smelt like her. Everything still smelt of her, because Daddy doesn't sleep in their room. He sleeps on the couch. Their room upsets him too much; he can't face throwing her things out. Neither can I. That is why I want things to keep, so we still have a part of her living in the house with us. We filled the box with lots of things, then daddy suggested I write a letter to her and put it in there with her things, explaining why we did it. _

'_To Momma,_

_I miss you so much. Not a day goes by where I don't think of you. Daddy and I are both really sad but we help each other get through each day. Brooke is being amazing. The other kids are turning away from me; afraid they will say something that upsets me and get into trouble. Brooke has stayed by me since it happened. She was with me then, and is with me now. We both cry together sometimes. She loved you like a mom. You loved her more than her own mom ever did. I don't know if you can hear us, but we visit your grave regularly. We bring you flowers and talk to you. The boy who helped me and brooke at the accident, Lucas, called to see how I was. He told me where his mom's cafe is and that I can go round to talk. I was upset today, so daddy let me stay off school. I hope you don't mind. We made a memory box. It is full of things that remind me of you. So I never forget you. I love you so much mommy, I want you to know that even though you're not here in person, you are still here in my heart. You are with me every single day. I hope I will see you again one day, but until then,Goodbye._

_I love you so much,_

_Peyton.'_

_I sealed the box and put it safe in my wardrobe. Just as I finished Brooke called round. She was worried about me, as I wasn't in school. I told her everything I had done. I told her about the letter and how dad put on a brave face but I could tell he was dying inside. Brooke said, "You are so lucky to have the parents you do. My mom hates me and my dad's not around. Even when your dad worked away he called every night. I haven't heard from my dad in 8 months. I wish I had your parents. Your dad is amazing, he will always be your daddy, and he will always protect you. Always."_


	4. My new friend

_My new friend. Lucas Scott. If it wasn't for him, I may not be here today. The doctors said if he hasn't have come when he did, I could have gone into a coma from blood loss. He saved me. And Brooke. I owe him big time. I only just met him, but he has been there for me. He let me cry to him. He cheered me up. Thank you Lucas Scott._

_Tuesday 24__th__ August._

_Cheer practice. Other girls are still awkward. But I just laugh at their stupidity. Somebody's mom dies so that makes them stop talking to them. That's the time when they could do with as many friends as possible, for support. Kinda ironic really. They need a friend so they all back off. Brooke told me to look at Teresa's moustache. Well that was it. We were both laughing so much; we couldn't get our words out. It was hilarious. Everytime we got over our laughing fit, we just had to take one look at Teresa and we were gone again. That was the best cheer practice since the accident. Oh, and Brooke is running for cheer captain. _

_Got home from cheer to find a lady in my house talking to dad. She gave me a hug when she saw me, which I thought was a bit weird, since I'd never met her. She said her name was Ellie and she was very happy to meet me. Dad looked real angry, so I didn't ask too many questions. She said she was my dad's friend and she would like to take me out somewhere. To catch a movie, or to go bowling. She saw the news on Saturday when the accident was shown. She told me she was very sorry to hear about my mom, but she was sure I'd like her much better. I cracked. I ran upstairs to call Lucas. I could hear muffled shouting from downstairs. Dad did look angry when I first got home, now he was real mad. She has no right to come in my home, mention my mother's death then say I'll like her much better than my own mother. I hope my dad gives her a piece of his mind. _

_Phoned Lucas. He said I have a right to be angry, and asked if I wanted to go round to his mom's cafe, at least until Ellie had gone. I thought that was nice of him. I could still hear Dad and Ellie arguing so I left a note on my door and went._

_Got to Lucas'. We listened to some music and talked for a while. Lucas has a complicated family too. Three months after his mom got pregnant; his dad got another girl pregnant. Lucas was born and three months later, so was Nathan. His dad left his mom to be with Deb and Nathan, (Lucas' half brother and step-mom). Lucas' dad doesn't want anything to do with him, but Lucas' uncle Keith (his dad's brother) is helping his mom to raise him. He and Nathan don't really know each other; they just know the other exists. Lucas also has a best friend, called Haley. I told him all about my best friend, Brooke. It was real fun spending the day with Lucas, just the two of us. After a while, his mom asked if I wanted to stay for supper, and once I'd smelt the delicious smell coming from the kitchen, I couldn't resist. Haley came round for supper. She was really cool, but I don't think Brooke would like her, she was too nerdy. We didn't tell Haley about my mom, and the three of us just had a good time being young again. I really enjoy being young, it seems not long ago my momma was telling me to enjoy being young until life got too complicated. Well my life got complicated the day she died. _

_Arrived back home. Ellie had gone._

"_Peyt, I'm sorry about Ellie. I really hate her. I haven't been too honest with you lately. The truth is well; I'm not your real dad. And your mom wasn't your real mom. We adopted you. Don't for one _

_minute think we love you any less. If anything, we love you more, because we chose you. We wanted you. And Ellie, well, Ellie is your real mom. If you want me to stop I can. If it's all too much to take in."_

"_No, dad, carry on. I want to know about Ellie. Why she gave me up. Why she was here. What she wants. What this means."_

"_Woah, slow down there chicken. All these questions. Ellie was a drug addict. She's clean now. She couldn't raise you, and we adopted you when you were a baby. We didn't want to tell you incase you wanted to find your real mom. She's a bad woman. We were going to tell you one day, when you knew all the facts and could make a good decision. We love you like our own. More than our own. You are our daughter, mine and your moms. Nothing, nobody can change that. The thing is, when Ellie saw the accident on the news she found a way to contact us. She had wanted you back for a while now, and got in touch a few days ago. She wants to take it to court, to get custody of you."_

"_I don't want to live with her daddy, I like it here. You are my daddy. Don't let her take me away." I started crying. How can this woman come and try to turn my life more upside down than it already is. I just lost my momma, now she wants me to lose my daddy. I hate her._

"_We will fight her, Peyton. We will fight anybody we have to. I will not leave you. I will not let you go. I love you too much."_

"_Daddy?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too baby, now go get a good nights sleep. See you tomorrow"._


End file.
